1D & LM
by jerrieisthebest
Summary: as little mix finishes their concert, when Jade and Harry see each other again Harry remembers her again and falls for her again and she is still heartbroken that he was flirting with other girls but will she feel strange things there is other ones zerrie lesy lueigh i might have nemi you can choose for me. please read
1. Chapter 1

**even though i'm not good at writing stories i'm going to try and sum it up ok.**

**jade's p.o.v**

when we finished our concert we went backstage we jumped up and down perrie went to call Zayn, Leigh-Anne and Jesy talk to each other and me well i'm just messing with my hair where is Sam i hear my phone ring i answered it without looking at the ID.

"hello" i said to the anonymous caller.

"hey its me Sam" i hear sam's heart fluttering voice.

"hey sammy" i said giggling.

"can you come over my house today i need to tell you something" he said seriously.

"sure" i said sensing the nerve of myself.

"k bye Jade" he hung up without me saying goodbye back i sighed and hung up too then Jesy walked in as i sigh.

"what's wrong jade?" she said concerned.

"oh i need to go see Sam about something he sounded really serious" i said looking at my phone and then back to Jesy she smiled and rememberd something

"oh ok talking about sam i need to call jordan" she said picking her phone up i smile and went out the room i get ready and go to my car when i was in my car my phone rings this time i did check the ID it was Perrie.

"hello Perrie" i say singing.

"and hello to you to Jade" she sang replying we both giggle at it.

"so Jade what you doing now?" she said stuffing her face it really sounded like 'wo wade what you woing now' i giggle a bit at it.

"well i'm not going to stuff my face with what you're eating" i say laughing.

"oh its chocolate cake" she said in another bite

"oh save me some and now i'm booked i'm going to sam's" i said messing with my hair with my left hand as of my phone is in the right.

"ok i'm going to see Zayn ttyl chick" she said and i can tell she is smiling.

"ok Pezza bye" i said and we both hung up she and Zayn are really cute together, i like zerrie they are to perfect together. As i drive to go to sam's house i see a girl in his bedroom window kissing another figure underneath her it was Sam he was cheating on me i felt tears form in my eyes as i was about to cry any minute now, why had he cheated on me why what did i do wrong. I walk up to his door and knocked it lightly but with sadness, he tuck 15 minuets then he ran downstairs and opened the door he sees i'm going to cry. He tries to put his arm around my waist but i refused the arm and sighed.

"no Sam go away" i said backing away he stares concerned at me.

"Jade what's wrong you're acting strange" he said with no fealings

then the girl came down and pouted at him.

"come on baby i'm getting bored..who is this" she said the first thing she said impatient and the second thing she said rudely and pointing at me.

"ummmm...this is Jade my girlfriend" he said nervously.

"well now ex girlfriend" i said looking down as a tear slid down my cheek i brushed it away and looked up at the girl.

"what he had a girlfriend the same time as me so he had two girlfriends at the same time" she said confused wow this girl is dumb.

"Sam i never want to see you again you broke my heart by cheating on me with..her so i'm done with you and relationships for a long shot so goodbye" i said he had tears in his eyes, my tears started pouring out so much, he grabbed my arm lightly i get out his grip in anger and i walk to my car. I rush home and cry all the way there i went in mine and Perrie's Apartment i closed the door and slide across the back of it, put my head in my hands crying harder i look up from my hands a little and i see two figures one them was emerging it was Perrie she moves to me and she sits next to me and puts one of her arm around me as i cried on her shoulder.

"aww what happened Jade?" she said rubbing my back gently.

"i saw Sam and i see he was cheating on me" i said through sobs i'm just completely devastated i never thought Sam would do such a thing to me i thought he was better than that.

"aww Jade there is many other fish in the sea" she said giving me sympathy i move my head of her shoulder and stared at her she smiles slightly.

"oh i don't think i'm going to fall in love again i don't want another relationship for a while" i say still crying Perrie wiped my tears.

"well you got me and the girls" she said hugging my in a side hug.

"thanks Perrie" i smile at her

"i'ts ok sam is just a stupid ass if he doesn't see what beauty you are" i smile more then i yawn

"i think in going to go to bed" i said she

"ok baba night" she said hugging me

"nanite pezza" i said and walked into mine and perrie's room i went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my pink onesie on i sigh and get into bed i turn the light out and fell asleep dreaming about someone i don't know why i was dreaming about this person for but i was

...the harry styles

**well there is my first post even though i've not got much time because of all the home learning i do i will try and upload as much as i can**


	2. Chapter 2

hello i this is a Jarry moment

Harry walks up to me and sits next to me offers me a carrot I smile at him and take his offer he looks in my eyes and asks

"are you OK Jade? he said concerned as a single tear rolled down my cheek he put his hand to my face and lightly and slowly wiped it away with his thumb I smile at him slightly

"not really" I said looking down to my hands and the carrot he gently grabs my chin putting it up a bit so I stare into his eyes those hypnotizing green eyes of his...wait what am I saying I just broken up with Sam I can't think stuff about Harry like that

"what happened jade?" he said with his deep voice full with concern

"S-Sam ch-cheated on m-me" i said stuttering and it was bringing more tears to my eyes again he tuck the carrot out my hands and placed it on the counter than hugged me letting me cry on his shoulder after about 1 and a half mins he broke the hug and wiped my tears he is not caring that i stained his shirt he just smiles

"oh Jade he is not worth to cry over he was a fool to cheat with you over some other girl your beautiful and don't let anyone bring you down" he said then started to sing "You Are So Beautiful" by Joe Cocker that made me laugh a little he smiled his famous cheeky smile that showed him dimples he is so cute when he does that but then did his devious smile he got closer to me than started to tickle me i squeal in surprise he was laughing I was squirming around i feel all the girls around me and hear their laughs

"stop Hazza stop you curly fry" i said in between laughs but he won't stop

"call me a cute curly fry and then i will think about it" he said smiling

"nooooo never curly" i said still laughs going redder by the second

"OK fine your choice" he said still ticking me then he got to my waist that's where in ticklish the most then ticked there i laugh and squeal in shock, happy ness but also delight

"fine fine you win you're a cute curly fry" i said then he stopped i smiles at him he gave me some water i drink it and then he grabbed the carrot giving it to me and i munched on it

"oh and Harry your hair looks like you came from a circus" i said getting up to start running away

"oh you choose the word saying" he said then chased me i laughed then i reached the bathroom and i went into it

"oh wrong choice purple" he said locking the door i pick up some l'oreal

"I'm not afraid to l'oreal you curly" i said opening the cap point it to Harry shaking in pretend fearing

"oh is it because I'm worth it" he said smirking i laughed at him but he also tuck the advantage and grabbed the bottle and squirted it on me i squealed in surprise as he put it on me i pouted then he got the shower head and washed it off me i pulled him into the bath and getting him soaked in the process we laughed at each other and i picked the l'oreal up and squirted it on him i laugh at him he smirked more i grabbed the shower head and showered him down we got out the bath and because it was slippery i fell and landed on Harry facing him he smiling i blushed

"umm sorry" i said blushing in embarrassment

"oh i see you can't get your hands of me purple bow and biscuit lover eh?" he said i smirked at rolled my eyes at him

" in your curly dreams" i said he unlocked the bathroom to see the girls with two big towels i grabbed my towel

"thanks girly's" i said to them and they where laughing at us Harry smiled and i smiled back

"thanks for that curly" i said walking into mine and Perrie's bedroom

grabbing clothes and shutting the door so i can get changed i get changed into a Minnie t-shirt some blue jeans rainbow suspenders and a white bow with rhinestone over it and its a necklace i went into the living room and i saw Harry with a blue and red checkered top with some black jeans that hug him fine no wonder he was a chick magnet i can smell his sent it was lynx 2012 he smelt so nice...i shouldn't be thinking this i sigh

"see something you like purple?" he said smirking the girls laugh at what he said i put my tong out at what he said he mimicked me than we started to laugh i turn on the radio and it played "one more time" my maroon 5, "call me maybe" by Carly Ray Jepson, "troublemaker" by Olly Murs then "DNA" me, Harry and sang to it Harry was singing it in a weird voice and i couldn't help but stop singing and laugh then i walk into the kitchen to get a packet of digestives to eat with a cuppa Harry came in the room i offered him one biscuit when he reached for one he grabbed the packet out my hands running with it i ran after him with a one in my mouth like a dog kinda we ran passed the girls they are peeing themselves

HARRY GIVE THEM TO ME OR I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH ONE OF MY BOWS" i say sternly after i finish the biscuit in my mouth

"hey Perrie wanna go yet" Zayn said looked at us with one eyebrow up

"nnooo i wanna watch these two and watch jade get him" she said still looking at us i growl in frustration Harry laughs

"only dogs growl purple" he said still running then he tripped over his laces because they were untied i snatched my of him digestives like a five-year old i Humph at him he smirked

"awww looks like you got me what's my punishment?" he said in pretend fear i think for a min or 2 then something popped into my mind

"act like Louis for a whole week and wear his closes talk like him eat carrots and stuff" i said laughing the guys look like "what?" i look at them and smiled

"fine" he said i offer him a hand to get up he agreed i think of another thing and then put on a devious smile

"oh and you must take me anywhere i want for 2 weeks" i said he sighed in defeat

"fine anywhere" he said less enthusiastic

"starting now i wanna go to the park" i said he got his car keys pleaded to the rest of them they shuck their heads in amusement we when to his car and went to the park i went on the swing he pushed me i smiled to make sure people don't see us we had out hoodies on and sunglasses on even though it's not sunny about 15 mins later we sat on a bench he smiles being with him today was amazing it was one i haven't had for a long time i might do that again soon i liked it i smiled at him he smiled back

"wanna go home Jadey?" he said i nod we walk back to his car go to mine and Perrie's apartment before i open the door i smile

"thanks i haven't had that much fun in a long time" he smirked with that his dimple shows

"no problem Jadey I'll see you soon" he said now full on smiling with both his cute dimples showing i smiled back bigger than i did before i leaned in to kiss his cheek i walk into the apartment after i said my goodbye to Harry i sigh happy the girls are looking at me asking me questions like

"how was it?"

"what park did you go to?"

"what did you do there?" i chuckled and i tell them everything that happened they say awe and giggle i smile and i thought

i Jade Thirlwall might like-like Harry Styles

awwww cute moment between them so i was wondering if i should put my Jarry and Jerrie story up but i can't decide can you help me make us my mind please bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**ello guy's and gal's I'm back sorry this is really late I'll make up for it and try to post two this week**

**Harry's p.o.v**

wow today with Jade was amazing i know I'm a player and brake hearts of girls everyday but i think this ones different she makes me harm inside happy when i see her face her luscious purple hair and big eyes that is a pool of warm chocolate it makes me all fuzzy inside as i went to my apartment i couldn't stop thinking of Jade until i felt a sharp pain in my side i put my head back yelling in pain it was then realised i had crashed i breathed heavily loosing blood a lot i feel cold my eyes are going heavy i tried to keep them open until i can't anymore

**Jade's p.o.v**

i had found out Harry was in a car accident i was crying my eyes out at it you know how at first everything seems going well the next minuet it has gone all bad well i feel like that I'm just devastated about it i am now in as we (me and the girls) call it 'the Georgie's room' on my bed and cried my eyes out curled into a ball as i heard the door open i wiped a few tears that had rolled down my cheek it was Perrie she came over to me she rubbed my back in sympathy giving me a reassuring look

"awe Baba everything going to be ok he is a tough cookie we know he will get through" she said trying to make me feel better

"maybe your right but i want to see him" i said she nodded getting all the girl's to go out i get ready like fixing my make-up putting on water proof instead of normal i get my coat my converse my purple snap-back then we went out we asked for Harry room and they said we have to wait in the waiting room we sat down i sat next to Perrie she put her arm around me then started rubbing my back i put my head on her shoulder crying silently until the doctor came my head shot up and said

"you can go visit Mr styles but be careful" we nodded they let me see him first i walk into the room slowly i saw Harry in bed with his eyes shut his left arm is in a cast and so is his right leg he has a few broken ribs to the sight of this broke my heart even more i cryed a pool of tears once again before i went to his side i held his right hand crying on it all i want is harry back he made me feel warm inside as i look in those green hypnotising emeralds eyes i felt right around him but now hes gone i can't share it with him anymore i then begin to fell asleep dreaming of harry

**3 weeks later (still Jade's p.o.v)**

it's now exactly 3 weeks since Harry was in the hospital i haven't gone out with the girls for a girls night out I've not been focusing on my music right the girls are worried sick about me but i just don't talk to them i stay in bed and cry i only get out my bedroom when there is nothing on my list for us girls is going to eat, go to the bathroom or to go see Harry as i sit on my bed looking at the stars oh did i not tell you it's 12:30 right I've been worrying about Harry of course i have he was my day to my night he was the chocolate and i was the strawberry and i miss him with everything i have i think i really am in love with him but i can't tell anybody because me with the famous player Harry styles you know from the moment i went on x factor with him i felt something but i couldn't show it because i am to shy to tell anyone i sigh then i hear a light knock on the door

"come in" i said then Perrie came into the 'Georgie's room' she sat next to me and rubbed my back

"awe Jade, Harry will be fine you know he's a tough boy" she said trying to make me feel better i cracked a slight smile

"thanks Perrie" i said then i hugged her

"c'mon then we gotta go see Harry then" after she said that i jumped out of my bed fast then doing my make-up choosing my clothes etc as Jesy drives is there i held on to Perrie's hand as she cuddled me i smile up at her once we get there i ran up the stares into Harry's room the girl's running after me with all the guests and patients looking at is gasping because they know it's us i ran into Harry's room and see him lying there still i sighed at the appearance of harry i sat next to him and held his hand and cried for 30 minuets before going to sleep.

**30 minuets later**

i feel someone stirring in my sleep holding Harry's hand tigher i feel a slight move this time that made me opened my eyes blinking them a few looking innocent before my eyes adjusted to the scenery there i saw Harry look at me my eyes go wide then i smile

"OMG HARRY YOUR AWAKE!" i shouted to him he chuckled a bit and smiled at how what the girls would say 'cute' about us i hugged him tight crying happy tears

"yeah i am" Harry said i hear his voice crack and it was weak awe I'm glad to have my curly again

**Harry's p.o.v**

i begin stirring then i begin opening my eyes slowly to find i was in the hospital with a sleeping Jade next to me holding my hand she looks so cute i moved a little but a little too much to make Jade wake up she opened her eyes and blinked a few times at first she looked innocent then she saw me her eyes widened then she smiled

"OMG HARRY YOUR AWAKE!" he said hugging me and i returned it smiling in the process

"yeah i am" i said looking at her smiling a toothy grin

"I'm glad your back Styles" she said hugging me for about 2 minutes before being interrupted by a doctor

"hello Mr Styles how do you feel" the doctor said after jade moved i missed her presence already

"oh I'm good in just fine" i said looking at Jade who simply smiled

"OK good looks like everything looks fine so you will be allowed to level in about 3 or 4 days depending on the weather" he said then going out the room then a mess of 4 boys came into my room Zayn stud up dusting himself of bobbing his tough out at Louis who had jelly legged him onto the floor the little mix girls came in and went to Jade Zayn went over to Perrie and kissed her on the lips i smiled i think they look cute together the girls hug me and so do the boys

"we are going to leave you and Jade alone together" Zayn said holding Perrie's hand and they all went out the room Jade sat next to me again i held out my hand she grabbed it gladly and smiled i'm glad i have my Jade next to me it i didn't i don't know what i would do without her when I'm around her i don't feel like in a player and i only love her and no one else and i mean that

**well that was chapter 3 hope you like it and i would like your comment on whether i should put my Jarry fic on and Jerrie fic can you comment to make me make up my mind please thank you and please don't ask about the song i just needed something that related to it and all i could think of was Harry and the other guy in a car crash both think if the ones they love so again thank you for reading bye!**


End file.
